


Shiny Things and Raven Wings

by star_is_sad



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Boys (TV 2019) Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Creepy Adam Taurus, Drunk Qrow Branwen, Gay James Ironwood, Glynda is a bad bitch, Hurt/Comfort, James Ironwood Needs a Hug, M/M, Ozpin is manipulative, Prosthetics, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: In a world where Superheroes are brand-able and sold to the masses, James Ironwood, or The General, is trying to find a balance between what he wants, and the duty he has to face.Qrow Branwen on the other hand is fully committed to taking down the group of morally ambiguous Superheroes, and the key to doing that might just lie in the form of a man made of metal.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One - Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> At this very moment, this is the longest fic I've ever written and I've not even finished writing it yet. I had intended for it to be seven chapters, however, it has exceeded that and is more likely to be nine!
> 
> This is set in the universe of the Amazon show 'The Boys', however, you do not need to have seen the show to read this as I explain certain elements from the show and only use RWBY characters. 
> 
> \- Smut warning for this chapter -
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this!

James was drinking again, something that seemed to be a regular occurrence as of late. He found himself drawn back to the same Supe Nightclub, even if it was just to relax for a few hours, perhaps even find a partner for the evening. What happened in this building, didn't leave it after all. 

The bulky man sat at the bar, metal hand gripping his third whisky of the night. It was hard to get drunk when you were superhuman, though that didn't stop him from trying. 

“Well, well.” A low and gravelly voice came from behind him, one that made James lift his head in mild curiosity. “I didn't expect to find The General here, must be my lucky night.” The raven haired man spoke, James watching him as he stalked over and took a seat on the bar stool beside him. 

James tensed slightly at the mention of  _ that  _ name. He knew people recognized him in here, even in his dressed down state, that didn't mean he wanted unwelcome attention being drawn to him. 

It didn’t bother him much nowadays that other Supe’s saw him in gay clubs, everyone in here knew to keep their mouth shut, though that hadn’t stopped rumours from spreading, that’s what they do after all. 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” The mystery man ordered, the bartender nodding once before going to make the drink. James took the opportunity and studied the man beside him. Slender, slightly disheveled, spoke like he’d already been drinking. James didn't recognise him, and James recognised nearly everyone in the club, though that didn't have to be a bad thing. 

In fact, James preferred men who he had not come across yet. The likelihood was that they didn't know too much about him, and would be helpful in avoiding awkward encounters before and after the fact.

“So, gunna tell me your real name or do I have to keep calling you  _ General _ all night?” The man spoke once more in that drawn out voice. “Not that I’d complain.” He grinned, James catching the wink the man threw his way. 

The bartender placed the glass in front of the man, receiving a nod of thanks in return. 

“James.” He finally answered, looking back to the man beside him with a warm smile. “And you?” He asked,

“Qrow.” 

James only smiled more at that. “Like the bird?” He asked, seeing something shift in Qrow’s demeanour for a brief moment before he nodded.

“Yeah, like the bird.” He spoke, a slight annoyance in his voice before downing half his drink in a single gulp. James watched him in awe, eyes attracted to the man's throat as the drink went down. 

When Qrow finally stopped drinking and placed the glass back down onto the bar, he looked back to James, smirking at his stunned expression. 

“Think that's impressive, just wait and see what I can do later on.” Qrow spoke in the same flirtatious tone as before, the one that had James’ mouth feeling dry. 

A low chuckle left his mouth at Qrow’s words, his hand lifting his own glass to his lips for a sip. James noticed how the other man snuck glances as his metal prosthetic, just like everyone else did. Even now, dressed in black turtleneck with only his hand exposed, he saw people looking. 

It wasn't like he could blame them, his whole branding was based around his metal parts,  _ ‘it’s what makes you unique’ _ , Salem would tell him all the time, so much he’d begun to believe her. 

“You’ve made it in here, what’s your party trick?” James asked the man beside him, partly out of curiosity, partly wanting to take the man's eyes off of his arm. James knew that to even get in the club to start with you had to be a Supe of some kind. 

Qrow let out a huff of a laugh at the question, eyes trailing back up to James face. 

“It’s fuckin’ stupid, that’s what it is.” He replied, James raising an eyebrow at that, somehow even more intrigued by that answer. Seeing that James wasn't going to let it go, a sigh left the man's mouth and he took another quick swig of his drink. 

“Let’s just say, me and birds have more than just a name in common.” Qrow said, not offering anything more of an explanation. James had somewhat of an idea of what the man meant. He’d met many Supes, with many different powers, some were bound to overlap. 

Qrow then turned his attention back to James, smile reappearing on his face. 

“I don’t suppose you have to explain anything at all to me, do you _ Iron Man _ ?” He teased with the name. “Big time ‘Seven’ member, everyone knows who you are.” Qrow drawled on. James wasn’t overly thrilled, though he knew it was true. He was probably one of the most famous men in America, let alone the world. 

“They sure do.” James replied in a somewhat somber tone, looking down into his drink now. He’d wanted all of this at the beginning. Well, not exactly this, he wanted to help people, wanted to be a hero, though things didn’t really turn out that way. 

Qrow could tell there was a shift in James’ mood, one that intrigued him. Was James not happy in the public eye?

“Hey, why don’t you finish off that drink and we can head out of here?” He offered, a grin spreading across his face. “That’s if you want company, of course?” Qrow continued, wanting to make sure this was something James wanted. 

James considered the offer, knowing that he definitely wanted to say yes. He was meant to keep these things on the down low, knowing they could be bad for his ‘public image’, though he’d never been one to care much about what people thought of him.

After a moment of thinking, James quickly shot back the rest of his drink, placing the glass back down onto the counter once empty. He finished his wallet out of his pocket, paying for his own drinks as well as Qrow’s before turning back to the other man. 

“Where to?” James asked, more confidence in his voice now. Qrow finished off his own drink quickly, getting up afterwards. 

“Not sure what your living situation is like, but you can always come back to mine, it’s not too far?” The smaller man offered. 

James had been hesitant about going back to people’s places, you never knew when people aren't trustworthy, when people would leak things to the press. He’d much rather go back to a hotel, but he supposed if Qrow’s place was closer, then they should go there. 

“Alright, let’s go then.” James spoke, a small smile tugging at his face. He noticed the slight excited buzz around Qrow now as he accepted, almost as if Qrow hadn't expected him to actually want to go back to his place with him. 

The walk to Qrow’s place was very short, and James was thankful for that. Not only did he not want to be recognised right now, but he was pretty worked up and eagerly wanted to relieve some of his stress.

The slender man led James to his apartment. He watched as Qrow quickly opened the door and pulled him inside by the collar of his jumper. Without a second thought, their hands and lips were on one another, the door slamming shut behind them. 

Qrow tangled his hands in the other man's hair, fingers tugging at the strands as they kissed passionately. James’ hands rested on Qrow’s waist for a moment before moving down to his thighs. With a swift movement, he lifted the man like he weighed nothing, wrapping his legs around his own waist and moved them toward the wall. A grunt left Qrow’s mouth as his back hit it, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. 

“Wow, Jimmy. You really are strong huh?” He asked with a small smirk, their lips still only a few inches apart. A huff of a laugh left James mouth at that comment, ‘strong’ was an understatement.

“I wouldn't exactly call you heavy.” James retorted with a smirk of his own. Qrow was nowhere near one of the heaviest people he’d ever picked up, in fact he was on the lighter side. 

A hum left James’ mouth as Qrow raked his fingers across his scalp, feeling the others lips now kiss him across the jaw. His hands gripped at Qrow’s thighs, quickly feeling a tightness building in the front of his pants. 

“Where’s the bedroom?” James asked lowly in the man's ear, Qrow only stopping kissing him to answer the question. 

“Down the hall, first room on the left.” He returned before going back to leaving kisses along James’ neck. A moan slipped by James’ lips as he felt Qrow suck harshly on a rather sensitive spot, earning a chuckle from the slender man. With little effort, James carried Qrow down the hall, still letting the man mark him how he’d like. 

When they came to the bedroom, James nudged it open with his foot, leading the two of them inside. It was certainly smaller than James’, though that was to be expected. Salem and Grimm gave him anything he could have ever wanted, materially at least. 

James placed Qrow gently down onto the bed, smiling as the man pulled him into another bruising kiss. Their lips moved together as though they were one, their hands roaming the others body. James let his hands move to the front of Qrow’s button up shirt, slowly beginning to undo every one. 

As the buttons came undone, James moved his kisses to Qrow’s neck and down his chest. He felt the man's hands in his hair once more as he delved lower, grin flickering onto his face. The small sighs and gasps coming from Qrow only egged James on further. 

When he made it down to the man’s trousers, he felt a sharp tug on his hair, causing James to look back up to Qrow expectantly. 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” He spoke with a grin, pulling James back up to his face. The larger man felt Qrow’s hand grip the bottom of his jumper, slowly pulling it up. 

“Can I?” he asked, James appreciating the man asking beforehand. He smiled and nodded, letting Qrow lift it up, James finishing it off by pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. 

Qrow’s eyes took in the others torso, hand gently moving down the seam in the middle of James’ chest where skin met metal. This was the first hurdle, James thought to himself. If Qrow could get past this, maybe he’d be alright with the rest of his body.

“Not exactly normal, is it?” James said to him, trying to summon some confidence to lighten the mood. He watched as Qrow returned a smile.

“If you haven't noticed, a lot of us aren't normal anymore, Jimmy.” Qrow spoke, hand trailing down James’ metal arm now, “And if you thought a bit of metal was gonna bother me, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

James felt a warmer smile come to his face as Qrow said that. It sounded genuine, but James wasn't about to get his hopes up again just quite yet. 

“It’s.. It’s not just the arm. It's the leg too.. And everything in between.” James spoke, feeling his face heat slightly. Qrow looked back up to James, trying to figure out what the man was struggling to tell him, before realisation washed over his face. 

“Oh.” Was what came out of Qrow’s mouth first. James found himself averting his gaze as Qrow said that, believing rejection was just a few seconds away. What he hadn't been expecting was for Qrow to pull him close once more and kiss him tenderly. This wasn't like the other kisses they’d shared that night, this one was softer and telling. 

When the two of them pulled apart, Qrow was smiling up to him again. 

“Guess you’re lucky that I have an affection for shiny things.” He spoke, the flirtatious tone back in his voice. Some of the tension in James’ shoulders left then, a smile reappearing on his face.

“Here.” Qrow spoke, moving the two of them so James was lying back on the bed and Qrow was straddling his waist. “This is much better.” He practically growled out, testing the waters by grinding his hips down into James’ lap. 

A low groan left the man's mouth, his hands gripping Qrow’s thighs again. 

“Christ.” James breathed out, gazing back up to the other man. He could really admire the other now from this angle. His shirt splayed open, revealing the well toned torso with a light dusting of dark hair. Not to mention the trail that led down into Qrow’s pants. The man’s hair on his head too, even more disheveled then when they’d first met in the bar, that look really did suit him. 

Qrow noticed James taking in the sight of him and smirked. He pulled off his shirt completely now, throwing it to the side, then his hands moved down to his trousers. He certainly intended to tease the man beneath him, wanting to take his time and make The General wait. 

With slow hands, Qrow undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops with a grin. James watched closely, unable to take his eyes away. Qrow threw the belt to the side where his shirt was, then returned his hands back down to his pants. 

“You know, you may not be the only one with a bit of metal.” Qrow spoke in a teasing voice. James looked back up to the others face quizzically before Qrow undid the button on the front of his pants, slowly sliding down the zip, then pulled out his member. James felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight of Qrow’s cock, piercing and all.

“You’re full of surprises.” James managed to croak out, feeling his own hard cock press against the front of his trousers, he knew that Qrow must have felt it too. A lowly chuckle left Qrows mouth at that, nodding gently. 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” He spoke before shuffling to kick off his pants fully. That put Qrow in the position to help James with his own trousers. He raised an eyebrow to the larger man, wanting to make sure this was exactly what he wanted. 

James looked back down to Qrow, hesitating for a moment before nodding to him. Qrow took that as the greenlight and began to undo the man's pants. He didn’t work as slowly as he did on his own, not wanting to freak James out and have him back out now. Once the pants were off and James was left in his underwear, Qrow was able to see the size of the other now. 

James was big. Metal or not, Qrow was going to enjoy this. 

With another look at the man under him, Qrow slowly began to pry down James’ black boxer briefs to reveal the hard, shiny member beneath. It was Qrow’s turn to be speechless this time. This was like nothing he’d ever come across, and it intrigued him more than he’d like to admit. 

“Is.. everything alright?” James spoke awkwardly, cheeks flushed red. He’d been watching as Qrow just stared for a few brief moments, wondering if the other man had been put off by his prosthetic. Qrow snapped out of it as James spoke, grin coming back to his face.

“More than alright, Jim.” Qrow replied, crawling up the man’s body like a tree till he was straddling the man's lap once more. “Everything is fantastic, and it’s about to get a whole lot better.” 

James watched as Qrow leaned over to the draws at the side of his bed, opening the second to grab the bottle of lube. 

“Do you wanna wear a condom?” Qrow asked the other man, not quite knowing how this was exactly going to work. James shook his head in response. 

“I’m alright without, if you are?” He asked. “I don't exactly make a mess.” He explained. That was another thing that would often put a partner off of him, the fact that this was so different. Yet, Qrow seemed to be rather open-minded, it was a pleasant change, that was for sure. 

The smaller man nodded with a grin, taking James’ metal hand in his before moving it back around him. Qrow gasped slightly at the chill that came from the cool steel of James’ fingers brushing against his sensitive opening. 

“Why don’t you open me up a bit?” Qrow asked, handing the lube over to James. He nodded quickly, fiddling with the bottle before spreading some onto his metal fingers. He slowly began to press the first digit into Qrow, watching the others' expressions to make sure he was alright.

A sigh left Qrow’s mouth as he felt James’ finger slowly enter him. His head tilted backwards and his eyes slowly closed as he focused on the feeling. He began pumping his finger in and out of the other man, wanting to get all of those sweet sounds out of Qrow. When James felt Qrow was ready, he added in a second finger, stretched him open, and soon a third.

Gasps and moans of pleasure were falling from Qrow’s lips now, both his hands planted firmly on James’ chest. He wasn't going to last long if James kept making him feel like this. 

“I want you.” Qrow growled out when he was ready, eyes clouded over with lust. James gazed back up to him before slowly removing his fingers. He picked up the lube once more, spreading some over his cock, groaning at the touch. Once prepared, he lined himself up with Qrow’s entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked the other man in a hushed tone, Qrow nodding quickly. When he got that confirmation, James slowly guided Qrow down onto his length, the two men moaning in unison. 

The feeling of metal inside of him was not unwelcome. In fact, the coolness and the slickness was a new sensation, one that intrigued him. 

Once Qrow was fully seated, that’s when he could really feel how big James was. It made him wonder how much of say James had in his prosthetics, about whether he based them off of what he already had, or if he was able to make changes. Those would be questions for another time. 

James rested his hands on Qrow’s thighs, supporting him if he needed it, though the other man quickly started moving on his own accord. Qrow started slowly, moving up and down on James’ length, and then began to pick up speed. Soon enough, he was bouncing on the others cock, drawing out moans of pleasure from the both of them. 

James had never had anyone ride him like this before, with such vigor and commitment, he didn't want it to stop. 

“Oh, fuck. Qrow” James gasped out, his grip on the other man tightening. That’d leave a bruise in the morning, not like Qrow cared. The slender man continued with his ruthless pace, bringing James closer and closer to release. “I’m close.” He warned the man above him, watching as Qrow took his own cock into hand now.

Qrow began stroking quickly with his own keen pace, chasing his own release too, and ended up being the one who came first. With a jolt of his body and a cry of James’ name, he spilled over the other man’s torso. James came quickly after, the tightening of Qrow around him being enough to push him over the edge.

The two men rode out their orgasms, hands clutching at one another, chests rising up and down as they panted, trying to regain their breath. Qrow flopped down onto James’ chest, sighing as the others cock slowly slid out of him. 

“Fuck, James.” Qrow was the first one to speak, resting his head against the man beneath him. A smile came to his face as he felt James’ gentle hand move to the back of his head, holding him close. 

“I’ve never had anyone ride me like that before.” James spoke, eyes looking up to the ceiling from where his head rested back against the pillows. Having Qrow resting on his chest brought a warmth to it which he hadn't felt in a long time. James felt the rumbling of Qrow’s body when the man chuckled then. 

“Yeah?” Qrow asked, a smile remaining on his face. “Well, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again some time, if you’d want to?” He asked, only now raising his head to look back to James.

James felt a spark of excitement as Qrow suggested they do this again. He hadn't been expecting that. Usually the men he’d managed to bed would sleep with him once and then move on quickly, but Qrow felt different. This didn't seem like Qrow was doing it because of his body, or because of who he was, this seemed genuine, and James prayed to God it was. 

A softness came over The General’s face, and Qrow picked up on it, and then the man was nodding.

“I’d like that a lot.” James replied. He wasn’t exactly sure what had come over him, perhaps it was the longing for some kind of stable company, or the willingness to allow anyone in who showed even the smallest amount of interest in him back, but James liked Qrow. 

Qrow smiled back to him, hand slowly drawing circles on the other man's chest.

“You can stay the night, if you’d like?” Qrow asked, hesitating for a moment. “I get you’re a busy man, you don’t have to if you’ve got other things going on.” He continued. James was even more surprised by the offer to stay, and wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. 

“That sounds good.” He spoke softly, continuing to hold Qrow close to his chest. James didn’t want this to stop, and if Qrow was offering this to him, he wasn't going to decline. 


	2. Chapter Two - Regroup, Refocus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, James and Qrow both have business to attend to, and some explaining to do, with their respective teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after the first episode of volume 8, this is going to be hard to keep the James in my story separate from what they're going for in volume 8, but I'm going to try my best! 
> 
> In my universe, James is still a soft man, ok?

James wasn't sure when he and Qrow had fallen asleep the previous night, but was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing in the morning. 

When he blinked his eyes open, the sun was pouring in through the gaps of the curtains and Qrow was still cuddled up beside him. James would have taken that moment to appreciate the view, if it wasn't for the deafening sound of his damn phone. With a groan, James pulled himself out of bed, unwrapping himself from Qrow’s grip and went looking for it. 

He rummaged through the scattered clothing on the floor before finding his trousers on the other side of the room, his phone buried in the pocket. He let a curse slip from his lips as the ringing cut off before he could click answer, but his eyes widened as he saw the time. 

“Qrow, I’ve got to go.” James now spoke in a hurried voice, moving all over the room to gather up his clothes. Qrow was only now beginning to blink awake, hair even more of a mess than the previous day. 

“What?” He asked, voice groggy and tired. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes, then looked at James as he rushed around the room.

“I’m going to be late for work, so I’ve got to go, now.” James explained slower this time, quickly slipping on his underwear and trousers. Quite the opposite to James’ panic, Qrow laid on his side in bed, watching James with an amused smirk. 

“Well that’s a shame, I think the bed is a Hell of a lot comfier with you in it.” He said with a grin. James looked back to Qrow then before shaking his head with a huff of a laugh. After grabbing his jumper and slipping it on, he approached Qrow on the bed again, phone in hand. 

“You said you wanted to do this again sometime, right?” James asked him, Qrow nodding in response. “Then can I have your number?” He continued, smiling down to the other man now. Qrow responded by taking James' phone, and proceeding to put his number into it. 

“There you go.” Qrow said, handing the man his phone back. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Jimmy.” He spoke in a teasing tone, but there was an underlining of truth to it. 

“How could I stay away?” James retorted with a small smirk, glancing to the number on his phone for a brief moment before putting it back into his pocket. Before he could think any better of it, James leaned down, kissing Qrow’s lips softly.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was sweet, and then James was pulling away once more. 

“I’ll see you again soon, Qrow.” James spoke gently, the other man gazing up to him from the bed. 

“You better.” He responded with a small grin. James smiled back before heading to the door. He looked at Qrow one last time before leaving, the warm mood quickly changing to one of slight panic again. 

He needed to get to Grimm towers quickly, get to his apartment, get changed into his uniform and then get to the meeting room. 

He was  _ fucked. _

-

Once James had left, a long sigh exited Qrow’s mouth as he threw an arm over his face to block out the sun.  _ What had he done? _

He’d sought out one of the most dangerous men on the planet, brought him back to his place, given him his number, not to mention fucking him in the process. Ozpin was going to kill him, that’s if Glynda didn't get to him first. 

With a shake of the head, Qrow slowly slipped out of bed, knowing he was going to have to face his crew eventually and tell them what had happened. After a quick shower and a coffee, Qrow set off, heading to Ozpin’s store in the centre of town. 

He’ll never understand why Oz picked having a base under a watch repair store, but that man had always been obsessed with time, so he thought it fit him rather well. 

The guy who held down the front of the store, Jaune, had figured out whatever business they were doing in the back wasn't exactly legal, but he knew better than to ask questions and kept himself out of it. 

Walking into the store that morning, he was greeted by a smile from the awkward teen. 

“Hey Qrow.” He spoke, looking up from what he was working on. Qrow was still surprised that Jaune was able to work on watches considering how clumsy he was during the day. 

“Hey, kid.” He replied, stopping to chat with the boy for a few moments. “Quiet day so far?” He asked. Qrow wouldn't admit it, but he rather liked Jaune. He was a good kid, good at heart, and there weren't many people like that anymore. Jaune nodded gently back to him. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” He said, though they both knew that the shop was always quiet. If it wasn’t for the business Ozpin was running on the side, the shop would have closed down years ago. “He’s in the back already.” Jaune told Qrow, knowing that’s why the man was there. He nodded to the teen once more before heading into the back himself, wanting to get this over with. 

Passing through the curtain, then another locked door, Qrow made it to their base of operations. He could hear the TV as he entered, some news channel discussing the upcoming fifteenth anniversary of The Seven.  _ Fifteen years _ . Qrow could feel the anger bubbling up before he was snapped out of it. 

“You’re late.” Ozpin’s voice spoke from his desk. To his side, Glynda stood there, arms folded and an unimpressed look on her face. Qrow shrugged, taking a few steps toward them.

“Had a late night.” He replied, trying to relax himself. “Where’s Pietro?” Qrow quickly changed the subject, looking back to the two. 

“He’s been called in to help a friend with some work and should be back with us tomorrow.” Oz explained. Qrow nodded, folding his arms over his chest as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. Glynda narrowed her eyes at him, sensing something was wrong. 

“What’s happened?” She spoke up, her gaze being unforgiving. Qrow sighed, figuring he had to come clean. 

“I know we haven't had a lead in a long time, so I went out and found us one.” Qrow spoke, hoping to avoid scrutiny. 

“What did you do?” Glynda asked, voice already sounding exhausted because of Qrow. When something went wrong it tended to be because of him, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to assume he’d fucked up, again. 

“I just so happened to run into someone in a bar last night.” Qrow started, being very poignant to leave out the part where he followed the other man to the bar. The looks of the two people in front of him very much asking ‘who’. 

“The General.” He finally coughed up, hand moving to rub the back of his neck, already knowing what was coming. He watched as his two friends, probably former friends now, stared back at him in stunned silence. 

Qrow was going to speak up again, though took a few quick steps back as Glynda started walking quickly toward him. Thankfully Ozpin stopped her before she was to act on whatever instinct she felt in that moment. 

“Out of all the stupid things you’ve done, Qrow, this one really does take it.” She spoke angrily. “We’ve done so much work and you could have blown it all.” She continued, shaking her head. 

“All that work will be for nothing if we don’t act on it.” Qrow protested back, taking a firmer stand now. “I got to know The General last night. He’s not what I expected him to be, he may even be a potential ally, and if not that, definitely someone to get information out of.” Glynda looked at Qrow as if he was insane.

“You can’t be serious?” She asked. “Do you know how dangerous that is? If he even suspects something is amiss, he will kill you. And what if he finds out about your sister?” The woman spoke firmly. Qrow tensed at the mention of Raven, but shook it off quickly. 

“I’m careful, I’ll be fine. And who cares if he finds out about Raven, it's no big deal.” Qrow said, taking a moment to pause. He looked to Ozpin then who had been standing there, observing the two as they spoke. 

“Well, since you think taking things into your own hands is the way to go, are you at least able to bring us back any information after your little escapade with ‘The General” last night.” Ozpin spoke smoothly. There wasn't anger in his tone, maybe a little annoyance, but that was better than what Qrow was expecting. 

“His real name is James. He’s a quiet guy, definitely bi, maybe even gay. I imagine Grimm don’t have any intentions of letting him live openly.” Qrow started. “Doesn’t seem too happy about being in the public eye either.” He continued. He considered telling his team about the man's body but quickly dismissed that thought. It wouldn't help anybody, nor was that any of their business. 

Glynda was still glaring at him, not relenting. “So you found out his Tinder bio. Nice detective work, Qrow.” He returned the glare at that comment but carried on talking.

“We’re meeting up again soon.” He told the two of them. “When we do, I’ll make my move to get closer to him, try and get on a more personal level so I can get the information we need.” 

Glynda looked to Ozpin, the man himself thinking for a few moments. 

“I suppose we can see how this goes.” He spoke, nodding his head gently. “If we are to take Grimm down, then perhaps it’s best to do it from the inside.” After a few moments, Glynda shook her head.

“I still think this is ridiculous. It’s stupid, even for you.” She scolded once more, but Qrow only chuckled again. 

“Come on, I’ve done way stupider things.” He said with a grin, yelping when the women threw a near empty Fresca can at his head in response. “Alright, alright. It’s up there.” He confessed.

“If you're really doing this, just be careful, please.” Glynda spoke in a more serious and gentle tone now, looking back to Qrow. He watched her for a moment before nodding his head.

“I will.” He said, also in a more genuine manner. After a few moments of silence, Qrow returned his gaze to Ozpin.

“Have we made any more progress with Compound G?” He asked, knowing that was their main lead before James. 

If they could show that Grimm and Salem were lying to people all along, that supes weren't born, but actually injected with G when they were babies, it could be the blow to finally take them down. Oz seemed to perk up at the question, nodding his head.

“Perhaps, but now you are compromised with The General, will you still be able to chase this lead?” He asked. Qrow folded his arms over his chest, thinking for a few moments before nodding. 

“What kind of lead?” Qrow asked.

“A former employee of Grimm, known to be an abuser when it came to taking Compound G. If anyone can get us a sample, it’ll be him.” Oz spoke. 

“Great, then let’s go blackmail this son of a bitch and leak G to the press.” Qrow said with a smile, thinking they were far closer than before. 

“There’s only a small problem.” Ozpin said. Qrow raised an eyebrow at that. 

“What is it?” Glynda asked, not knowing what Oz was referring to either. 

“I don’t exactly have a good relationship with this person.” He started. “I’m sure you’re both familiar with ‘Lumberjack’?” He questioned, Qrow looking even more surprised now. 

“He used to shoot Compound G?” Qrow asked before getting cut off by Glynda.

“Never mind that, what kind of beef do you have with him?” She challenged. Ozpin seemed to shift under her gaze, similar to how Qrow had. She really was the one keeping them in line. 

“Before The Seven were ever a thing, I was acquaintances with Hazel, better known as Lumberjack.” He began explaining. “Unfortunately, a job which himself and his sister got involved in resulted in her death. Hazel subsequently blamed me, and Salem picked up on that and brought him onto her team.” Oz continued. 

Qrow looked away as he spoke, processing what he’d just been told. What they were doing was dangerous, something that Qrow chose to forget too many times. People got caught up in Ozpin’s schemes, and people got hurt because of it. Qrow would be lying if he said he hadn't considered why Ozpin had really brought him aboard. 

Ozpin seemed to have a way with words when it came to finding people with a grudge against Grimm and Salem, and finding a way to bring them into the fold. 

“What about Adam?” Qrow asked, looking back to Oz curiously. “That creepy prick is still hanging around, right? I’d sure like to knock a few of his teeth out.” He grumbled. He’d heard many rumours about Adam, and the kinds of things he got up to in his spare time. It made Qrow’s blood boil.

“Unless you’ve got any hard evidence against him, I’m afraid we're going to have to sick with what we’ve got on Hazel.” Ozpin explained. Qrow let out a disappointed sigh but nodded. 

“Alright, I can still work with that, I’ll just be sure to keep your name out of it.” Qrow spoke. “What do we have that I can use against him?” 

Ozpin nodded, picking up the tablet from his desk. After a few clicks, he showed it to both Glynda and Qrow. The photos shown were some of Hazel in what looked to be science labs, getting the G, and others of him straight up taking it. 

“Jesus.” Qrow muttered, almost feeling bad for the guy, almost. “Alright, do you know where I can find him?” He asked, Ozpin picking up a slip of paper from his desk, an address written onto it in neat handwriting. 

“He lives in a rough area on the other side of town.” He started to explain. “Say whatever you need to, just make sure he gets us that sample of G.” Ozpin ordered now and Qrow nodded. 

It was time to go on a field-trip.

-

James was twenty minutes late when he finally made it to the meeting room. He’d gone back to his apartment, got dressed into his blue General uniform, then had gone straight there. When he walked in, the rest of the team were already sitting around the large table, all eyes now focused on him. 

The first seat to the left sat Arthur Watts, or Doctor Watts as Grimm packaged him as, a small smirk resting on his face under that moustache. To be fair to him, James knew from firsthand experience that Watts had a PHD and was a very intelligent man, though that didn't stop James from having a dark picture painted of the other man in his mind from what he’d seen. 

Next to him, Tyrian was crouched into his chair, an excited grin spread over his face. James had always thought Tyrian was strange, and that had nothing to do with the Scorpion themed get up they had him dress in. He was eccentric to say the least, and he wasn't sure how Grimm managed to control the man's positive public reception. 

Cinder Fall was next. A cold and cruel woman from what James had experienced of her, which was ironic due to her fire power set. She knew what she wanted, and did not take prisoners when it came to getting it. 

On the far right sat Adam Taurus, the newest member of The Seven. A cocky smirk sat on his face as he looked at James from under the mask he wore. The General already hated him from the little he’d seen, and the rumours which had already begun to spread painted him as an unsavoury character. 

To his right was Raven, looking to James with an emotionless expression. She was quiet, though had been from the first day she’d joined. She was ruthless, that was no lie, though her morality didn't seem to be as in question to James as the rest of the groups did. Her red eyes now seemed familiar to him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why. 

And lastly, stood at the head of the table was Salem. She wore a warm expression, framed by her long blonde hair. Her soft skin nearly matched the pink of the dress she wore, and her blue eyes shone bright. 

“General, it’s nice of you to join us.” She spoke, voice as regal as ever. James nodded, quickly walking to his seat, the one at Salem’s left. 

“I apologise for being late, I was wrapped up in something.” He spoke, his eyes not leaving Salem as he took his seat.

“Or someone.” Muttered Arthur’s voice from across the table, evoking a small chuckle from Adam. James glared in the Doctor’s direction, meeting the man's raised eyebrow. Before James could retaliate, Salem spoke once more. 

“Since we are all here now, I can finally explain the situation we have on our hands.” She said, looking over the heroes sitting before her. “In the run up to our fifteenth anniversary, congress will make the decision whether or not The Seven are allowed to act on our own free will. That means if things go our way, we will no longer need clearance from The White House, nor will we have to wait to be told we can act.” 

James felt a strange feeling in his gut, one of dread. He wasn't sure about this, he knew those measures were there to keep them in check, and he didn't want to think about the things they could do if those weren't in place. It seems everyone else at the table were just as surprised, though James doubted it was for the same reason as him. 

“That means you must all be on your best behaviour before the decision is made. We cannot afford a single slip up. No scandals, no controversies, just proving to the public why congress should vote in our favour, am I understood?” Salem asked, getting many nodding heads in return. “Good, then you are dismissed.”

The group stood and started to file out of the room. Before James had the chance, Salem stopped him. “General.” She spoke, halting James in his tracks. He slowly turned back around to face her. “I need to speak with you about something, please sit back down.” She said, voice firmer now then before. 

He noticed the smirk on Watts’ face as he left, the door closing behind him. James wanted nothing more than to punch that smug look off of the man's face, though he did as he was told and sat back down into his seat.

“Is everything alright?” James asked Salem as she stood from her own seat. He watched as the facade the woman wore dissipated in a quick second to reveal her true form. Her warm skin quickly turned to a pale white, her blonde hair becoming a stark white too. The pink dress now hung like black oil to her body, and those soft blue eyes a dark red.

James felt a tension begin to grow in his shoulders as the woman slowly stalked around the table and to the back of his chair so she was out of vision. 

“We’ve talked about this, James.” Salem spoke, her voice sounding lower now, menacing. James audibly swallowed, knowing what was coming. “Your reputation means something, now more than ever.” 

“I know, I haven't-” Before James could continue what he was saying, Salem’s hand gripped around his throat tightly. The General struggled in her grasp, gasping at whatever air he could get.

“Do  _ not _ lie to me.” She practically snarled in his ear, grip tightening. “Be very careful where you tread, James, because you never know when a snake will be under your boot.” She spoke clearly, only then letting go of the man. James’ hand moved to his throat as he gasped for air, resting against the table in front of him.

Salem began walking toward the door, turning back into her softer form as she did so.

“And James.” She spoke, voice soft and calm once more. The man slowly lifted his head to look up to her. “Do not be late to another meeting again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm hoping to bring updates pretty often. Any comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Three - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow inquires about getting some Compound G, and later has a heart to heart with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! I'm thinking about updating this fic every Saturday so you get more RWBY content!

The next day, it hadn’t taken too long for Qrow to get to the other side of town. Ozpin had sent those photos over to Qrow, and he had them ready on his phone to show Hazel once they met. 

Ozpin hadn't been kidding when he said Hazel lived on the rough side of town. The slender man stood in front of the block of apartments, if it could even be called that in this state, and looked up to them, then back down to the address on the slip of paper. With a sigh, Qrow buzzed for Hazel’s apartment and waited. A few seconds later there was an answer.

“Yeah?” A rough voice came over the buzzer, a voice even rougher than Qrow's. Qrow had seen photos of Hazel when he was Lumberjack, and the man was huge. The voice definitely fit the photos. 

“I’m looking for Hazel.” Qrow returned, not letting on to why just yet.

“What do you want?” The voice spoke once more, sounding even more annoyed than the first answer. 

“I’ve got something here you’ll definitely want to see.” Qrow continued. “Buzz me up.” After a few moments of silence, Qrow thought the man wasn't going to take the bait, but with a sigh, a buzz indicated the door was now open. Qrow quickly opened the door before Hazel could change his mind and headed inside, climbing the few flights of stairs to the other man's floor. 

When he came to the end of the hall, to the apartment he knew was Hazel’s, the door was already open. The man standing in the doorway was not only tall, but broad, far broader than even he was expecting. 

“What do you want?” Hazel asked, large arms folded over his even larger chest. The scowl he wore on his face was unsettling, but Qrow didn't let that shake him. Things like this didn't scare him anymore, he’d been working for Ozpin far too long. This was just business as usual. 

Qrow would have preferred to do this inside, though he was sure what he was about to show Hazel would get the desired effect. Qrow fished a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. With a few clicks he got up the photos and began to show the man in the doorway. Qrow looked from the phone to Hazel’s face, gaging his reaction. 

He watched as the man's eyes widened slightly, then he looked up and down the hall before yanking Qrow into the apartment by the front of his shirt. As the door shut behind them, Qrow was shoved roughly against the wall and quickly hauled off of his feet as Hazel held him at eye level.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” The man spoke, his voice somehow deeper now. 

“Who I am doesn't matter.” Qrow started, keeping his eyes on the others to show he wasn’t shaken. “But what I need is some of that Compound G you’ve got in them photos.” He spoke, a small smirk coming to his face. He felt Hazel’s hands grip on the front of his shirt tighten as he did so, the other man's anger only rising.

“Get me some G and those photos are gone, you have my word.” Qrow spoke genuinely now. “Refuse or hurt me, and my people leak those photos to the press. You may not be in The Seven anymore, but I can guarantee that your reputation can take an even harder hit.” 

Qrow spoke as smoothly as he always did during these kinds of transactions, he was used to it by now. Saying that, it wasn't often he interacted with ‘Seven’ members, or former ones, however, in the past few days it had been a regular occurrence. 

A low growl left Hazel’s mouth before he dropped Qrow back down to his feet, resigned to his fate.

“I have kids, the last thing I need is this getting out to them.” He spoke, running a hand through his hair. 

“And I don't want that either. The only thing I want is the G, and you know where to get it.” Qrow replied in a more sympathetic manner now. “Just one vial and I’ll be out of your hair.” A few moments of silence and Hazel nodded.

“Fine. I can get you it in a few days, do you have a number I can call?” He asked, Qrow pulling a card out of his pocket, his number written on one side.

“As soon as you have it, you let me know.” He spoke once more and Hazel took the card, looking to the number. Qrow could tell Hazel wasn't happy about this, but what other choice did he have. His eyes flickering up from the card back to Qrow who was already heading for the door now. 

“Make sure I hear from you in a few days, otherwise you won't like the outcome.” Qrow spoke once more and then took his leave. That went a lot smoother than he was expecting, perhaps their luck was changing after all. As the slender man began walking down the hall, he felt his own phone buzz in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he saw the call from an unknown number and quickly answered it.

“Hello?” He asked, continuing to head out of the building. 

“Hey, Qrow.” Spoke a familiar voice. “It’s James, from last night.” He confirmed. A smile grew onto Qrow’s face as he heard that. He hadn't expected the other man to call him so soon, but this was working out better than he’d expected. 

“James, well isn't this a pleasant surprise.” Qrow returned, walking out back onto the street. “Couldn't get enough of me, huh?” He teased the other man, wishing he could see the blush that he knew was spreading over the man's cheeks. The warm chuckle which he heard down the phone only made him smile more.

“I suppose you could say that.” James confessed, smiling himself. “I was wondering if you’d want to meet up again tonight?” He asked, hoping Qrow didn’t find this too clingy. James struggled with things like this, struggled about how to handle getting attached too quickly, especially with people like Qrow. 

“I aren't busy, so sure, why the hell not.” Qrow played off casually, but was internally buzzing with excitement. Of course, he was doing this for work, that didnt mean he couldn't enjoy himself just a little. “Do you want to do this at my place again?” He asked.

“That would be for the best, if that’s alright with you, of course?” James asked, hoping Qrow would be ok with that. James didn't feel comfortable with bringing Qrow back to his own apartment, not after what had happened with Salem the previous day. If he wanted to meet up with Qrow, it would have to be low profile. James wasn't sure who Salem had watching him. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Qrow replied, starting to walk down the street. “Wanna come over around nine?” He offered, not knowing what time James finished work. It had been at least 10:30pm the other night when Qrow had caught James on the street and made the split decision to follow him. Obviously, he’d heard the rumours about James, but hadn’t expected the man to actually be heading to a gay club, let alone a supe one. 

“I can do nine.” James confirmed, Qrow being able to hear the smile through his voice. “I’ll see you then.” He continued. 

“Alright James, I’ll see you later.” Qrow spoke before they said their goodbyes to one another. He could hardly believe how smoothly both plans were going as of right now. If all things went well, they should have the compound G in a few days, and by the end of the night he should know a lot more about James, and hopefully Grimm and Salem too. 

As he continued to walk, looking down to his phone, Qrow texted Ozpin, letting him know how it had gone with Hazel and how they should have the G soon. With that sorted, it was time to head back home and get ready for James, something he was very much looking forward to. 

-

James wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was the vague threat Salem had given him, or perhaps it was just his excitement for seeing Qrow again, but it was off putting. There was nothing to be nervous about, he kept telling himself. This was just sex, even if James hoped this could be more in the future. 

It wasn't often James found a man as good looking as Qrow, a man who accepted his body, a man who seemed to accept how much in the public eye he was. Qrow seemed perfect, that’s what made James nervous. Nervous to mess this whole thing up, whatever this thing was. 

With a shake of his head, James tried to get his nerves to dissipate before buzzing the bell for Qrow’s apartment. It was 9pm exactly, James had got there a few minutes early just to make sure he’d be on time. The buzzing indicated that Qrow had let him in, and with quick steps, James hurried to Qrow’s door. 

Before he even had a chance to knock, the door was opening and Qrow was standing there with that smirk on his face once more. He was dressed in dark jeans and a grey button up shirt, similar to the one he was first wearing when they had met. 

“Hey.” Qrow spoke, eyes looking James up and down. The larger man was dressed in dark blue trousers and a white shirt, certainly a lot smarter than the casual attire he’d worn to the bar. Qrow thought he looked rather good like this, and his rolled up sleeves didn’t go amiss either. More of James’ metal arm was exposed than usual, and Qrow hoped that was because James felt comfortable enough around him to do so.

“Hey.” James returned with a smile. This was definitely different from when they’d first came back to Qrow’s apartment, when they could hardly keep their hands off one another. 

“You wanna come in, or do you want to keep standing there staring at me?” Qrow asked, raising his eyebrows at the other man in a teasing manner. James blinked a few times, cheeks turning pink before nodding, walking in quickly. 

“Do you want a drink, or did you just want to get right to it?” Qrow asked, closing the door behind James as he entered. He was not quite sure what this was either for James. Qrow knew exactly why he was doing this, but he could work around what James wanted out of it too. 

James walked into the living room, looking back to Qrow as he spoke. Was Qrow offering for this to be more than just sex? Because if he was, James wasn’t going to say no to that. 

“A drink would be nice” He replied, smiling sheepishly back at the other man. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He spoke softly. This really was new territory for James, he couldn't remember that last time he really dated anyone, it was probably before his accident. Qrow smiled at him and started walking to his kitchen. 

“Have a seat, I’ll go grab us something.” Qrow spoke smoothly before leaving the room. James did as he was told, sinking into one of the couches. As he sat in silence, he glanced around the room, eyes falling onto the framed photos sitting on the mantle. 

The first photo was a group of four. Qrow stood on the far left, the man to his side holding him close with an arm over his shoulder. The man looked to be around Qrow’s age, maybe a bit younger. His hair was short and blonde, his skin slightly tanned. Under his other arm stood a shorter woman, dressed in white, the ends of her hair dyed red. There was also another woman in the photo, but James couldn't make out her features due to a smaller photo being pushed up into the corner of the frame. 

The other photo by its side didn't have Qrow in it, but the blonde haired man again with two younger girls. One girl looked to be about seven, the other probably five. One certainly looked like the man in the photo; tanned skin, bright blonde hair. James didn't miss the bionic arm the girl had either. The other seemed to resemble the woman in the previous photo, short dark hair, big silver eyes. 

Before James could carry on, Qrow returned to the living room, handing James the glass of what he assumed was whisky. He thanked the other man, watching as he took a seat next to him on the couch. 

“Are those friends?” James asked gently, gesturing to the photos. Qrow looked over, his expression softening slightly. 

“Family.” Qrow corrected. “The guy, he’s my brother-in-law, and those are his kids, my nieces.” He explained with a fond smile. James hadn’t expected that, for Qrow to be someone who was sentimental towards family, but it only made him like the other man more. 

“You have siblings?” James asked, more curious now. He watched how Qrow’s face changed for just a brief moment into one of sadness before changing back to normal. He nodded gently.

“Yeah, a sister, though we don’t keep in contact anymore.” Qrow spoke before downing a hefty amount of his drink. “Family drama, you know how it is.” He said with a shrug before looking back to James, away from the photos.

“What about you?” Qrow asked. “Got much family?” James thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head. 

“I left home pretty young. My father and myself didn't have a great relationship, so I haven't really spoken to him since.” James explained. “As you said, family drama.” He spoke with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. Qrow let out a huff of a laugh, nodding.

“I’ll drink to that.” He replied, sipping his drink once more, and James did too. After a few moments of silence, Qrow spoke up once more.

“I didn't want to ask the other day, because I honestly didn't know if you wanted to meet up again, but what is the situation at Grimm?” He asked. “You’re not exactly out and proud. I figured if you were, your face would be plastered on everything followed by a goddamn rainbow flag. Are they the ones keeping you hidden, or aren't you ready?” 

James’ gaze lowered at the question, and he felt his chest tighten for a moment. This was one of those things he’d put a lot of thought into recently, though he had not spoken about it with anyone. 

“I’m definitely ready.” He confirmed before letting out a sigh. “I just don't think anyone else is. I don’t think Sa-” James stopped himself before saying her name, though Qrow picked up on that. 

“I don't think Grimm are ready for their first openly out and proud hero, let alone for it to be me.” He says, Qrow frowning slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning more on the couch so he was facing James now. 

“Look at me, Qrow.” James said, looking back to the other man. “I’m not exactly what the average American thinks of when you say ‘gay man.’” He explained, which only made Qrow frown more. 

“You’re not a product, Jimmy.” He told James, voice firmer now. “You’re a person. Who gives a fuck if you’re not the perfect brandable figurehead, which I personally think you are.” Qrow spoke honestly. The other man's words resonated with James and made him think, what was the worst that could happen if he came out. 

“What do you want, James?” Qrow asked the other man, looking back to his eyes. “Fuck all that corporate bullshit. If you never had to look back at it again, what would you do?” 

James just stared back to Qrow's eyes for a few moments, almost stunned into silence. He’d never actually thought about what he wanted past his time in The Seven. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He’d thought about what was possible and what wasn't because of his job. 

“I’d want to be normal for a while.” James answered honestly. “I’d want to be truthful about who I am, I’d want to go on dates, real in public dates.” He spoke softly, pausing for a moment before speaking again. “I’d like a family someday. Somewhere where we’d be out of the way, where the press wouldn't find us.”

Qrow watched the other man as he spoke, liking seeing this softer, more honest side to James. For a long time he’d had his own picture of how The Seven were, of how morally corrupt they all were, but seeing James like this, it really obscured that picture. 

“Not keen on being in the public eye, huh?” Qrow asked softly, sipping from his glass once more. 

“I didn't mind it at first.” James admitted. “I suppose it was a given that it’d just come with the job, but after fifteen years, every damn day, it’s hard. You’ve got to be this perfect person all the time, sometimes I just want to let go.” He told Qrow. James wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable spilling his guts to Qrow, maybe it’s because he’s the first person who's actually asked and seemed to care.

“Well, I know it’s not much, but you can let go around me.” Qrow said, offering the other man a smile. “You don’t have to pretend to be someone else. Just be you, James.” He said before finishing off his drink, then placing the empty glass down on the coffee table. James stared back to Qrow once more, overwhelmed by the kindness shown by the other man.

“Thank you, Qrow.” He replied softly, returning the smile. Qrow was about to speak before stopping himself as he caught sight of the bruising around James’ throat, only partially hidden by his shirt collar now. His smile fell, and James wondered if he’d said something wrong.

“Holy shit, James.” Qrow spoke quietly, hand slowly reaching out to gently touch the others throat. “What the hell happened?” He asked, gaze flickering from the bruising, back up to James’ eyes, his own full of concern. James looked back to him in surprise, hesitating for a moment before brushing it off.

“In my line of work, you’re bound to get a few cuts and bruises.” He replied, if not a little unconvincingly. Qrow knew something was amiss here, but did not want to pry too much. He’d gotten a lot out of James tonight, and saw him in a much different light now. 

Letting the topic lie, Qrow slowly moved closer to James, eyes locked on one another for a brief moment before leaning in and leaving small, gentle kisses along the others neck. A glad sigh left the other man's mouth as he tilted his head to give Qrow better access. He felt as Qrow began to move his kisses along his neck and up to his jaw. James took some initiative and moved to capture Qrow’s lips in a heated kiss, cupping the man's face with his free hand. 

When they finally pulled away from one another, they sat there in a few moments of silence, just looking back at each other. This felt different than before, like it was the start of something, though neither men knew what yet.

“Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?” Qrow finally asked, cheeks slightly flushed. James looked back at him and nodded his head gently. Qrow stood, setting aside James glass on the coffee table too before pulling the man up by his hand. He then quickly led the other man to his bedroom, unlike the first time when they’d done this.

There was no rush this time. They could take as much time as they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	4. Chapter Four - G and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Compound G now public news, Qrow and James discuss how this affects them, though Qrow find out more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being a day late, still recovering from chapter 3 of rwby lmao

When Qrow had first been given the G he felt like he’d been handed the most precious thing since he’d held his nieces as babies. Something so small and fragile, he felt he needed to protect it with his life. 

Glynda, Ozpin and Pietro could hardly believe it when he’d got it back to them in one piece. As much as Qrow wanted to immediately get the news out there and take Grimm down, their own tests had to be run first, mostly to make sure this was legitimate, and Hazel had not just pulled a fast one over them.

That had taken Pietro a few days, a few very anxious days for Qrow. He’d watched the man wheel around the makeshift laboratory Ozpin had set up for him at the base, running tests on the small vial of black liquid. When the results finally came back that this was in fact the real thing, they could hardly believe it.

Qrow had been working toward this for fifteen years, towards some kind of justice, and this was finally it. Yet, something felt off. 

It had been a few weeks since he’d first met James, and in those few weeks they could hardly get enough of each other. Qrow kept telling himself, this was just business, he wasn't going to get attached, but he could feel himself falling, and the rest of his team could see it too. 

It had been nice spending time with James, especially now it was more than just sex. It wasn't like they were able to go on public dates, but that wasn't something Qrow wanted right about now, especially with the work he was doing with Ozpin. In fact, these small dates himself and James were having in his apartment were quite nice. 

They’d order takeout, watch a movie or a show, talk until early hours of the morning. It certainly hadn't been something Qrow was expecting. He hadn't been expecting to get to know James so well and for him to be a decent human being. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

Yes, he still wanted to take Grimm down, though he wasn't sure how that involved James anymore. Maybe it didn't have to? Maybe he could still keep whatever this thing was with James going? 

“Qrow.” A voice snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. Glancing around, Qrow’s eyes fell on Ozpin who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” He asked, hand rubbing over his face to try and wake him up a bit. He had to admit, he’d lost some sleep over this Compound G thing. They’d sent what they’d found to the media outlets a few days ago and they were currently waiting for the first story to break. Why did these things take so damn long?

“Glynda and I were just wondering if you’d made any more progress with The General?” Ozpin asked, his voice very much in a knowing tone. Qrow let out an annoyed sigh at the question, standing from the chair he was sat in. 

“Does it really matter anymore?” Qrow asked, quickly deflecting the question. “Once the G is public knowledge what more can we do?” He continued, looking back to Ozpin for an answer.

“I can guarantee that Compound G being out there won't put an end to all of our problems.” Oz spoke smoothly. “Salem will not go down without a fight, and she will find a way to spin this in her favour.” 

Qrow felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach as Ozpin said this. This wasn't going to be the end of it, no, of course it wasn't. He’d already invested fifteen years, Qrow wasn't sure how many more he could give. Before he had the chance to express this, Glynda was calling them from the other room. 

“Ozpin, Qrow, it’s out.” She spoke, sitting in front of the TV with Pietro. Qrow’s eyes widened and his heart rate picked up as he quickly moved through to the other room with Ozpin. 

“Superheroes aren't born, but made.” The news broadcaster read, followed by the breaking story. Qrow watched in stunned silence, taking in the whole situation. Everyone now knew the truth, that Grimm had been lying to them. Even now in their moment of victory, Qrow couldn't help but think of James.

-

James had woken up that morning for the first time in a few days not in Qrow’s bed. The last two weeks had been almost dream-like for him. This was what he’d wanted. He’d been able to spend time with Qrow like a normal person, bar going out in public, although that hadn't seemed to bother the other man at all. 

He’d probably call Qrow later, ask how he was doing, maybe see if he wanted to get some dinner tonight. James found himself smiling when he thought about those things. Such simple things, simple things that felt like a luxury.

After getting out of bed and dressed for the day, passing through the living room, James quickly flicked on the TV. He continued on with his morning routine, heading through to the kitchen to make some coffee. Reaching to grab a mug, that’s when James heard it. 

“Superheroes aren't born, but made.” Followed by a smashing of ceramic hitting the floor. 

No, that was impossible. Surly James didn't hear that right. Forgetting about the shattered mug on the floor, he quickly returned back to the living room, watching the news coverage of the leaked Compound G.

James only stared at the TV in silence. He’d been lied to, by Grimm, by Salem, by whoever else knew about this. He felt his hands begin to shake as the people on the news began to talk about parents cutting a deal with Grimm to get their child injected with Compound G at a young age. 

It all began to make sense then for James. This was something so entirely like his father, of course he’d do that. For the money, the fame, the pride of having a supe for a son. It was hard to watch the TV as his eyes began to blur with tears. Back then as a boy he was just his father’s pawn, and now in The Seven, he was just Salem’s. 

James felt so alone in that moment. He just needed someone to fall back on, someone who he could trust.  _ Qrow _ .

With shaky hands he called the other man, trying to get his own breathing under control. With every ring James felt himself getting more anxious. Maybe Qrow was busy, maybe Qrow wasn't handling this news well either, maybe Qrow thought James had some knowledge of this and was keeping it from him,  _ maybe- _

“James?” Qrow's voice spoke on the other end of the phone as he answered. “Are you alright?” The man's voice sounded concerned, making James think that he’d already seen the news. The question made James’ lip quiver slightly, and he took a shaky breath.

“I need to see you, Qrow. Please.” He managed to choke out, voice shaky and small. Qrow felt an ache in his chest to hear James like this, so broken and out of it.

“Where are you? I’ll come to you now.” He said firmly, already pulling on his jacket to leave. James couldn't fight Qrow on this now, even if he didnt feel safe bringing Qrow into the tower, he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to travel on his own. 

“My apartment, in Grimm tower.” James explained slowly. “If you go around the back, I know a way you can come in.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten minuets, okay?” Qrow’s voice was firm enough for James to understand his words, but still laced with care. James nodded gently despite the other man not being able to see him. 

“Thank you, Qrow.” He replied, taking another deep breath to try and steady himself. “I’ll see you soon.” He spoke before putting the phone down.

Qrow had been surprised to see that James was calling him this early, but as soon as he answered and heard the state the other man was in he knew immediately why. As he shrugged on his coat and prepared to leave, Ozpin looked back to him. 

“Who was that?” The man asked, though his tone suggested he knew exactly who it was. Qrow glared back to him, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

“Who do you think?” He returned sharply before heading to the exit. 

“Be careful, Qrow. Grimm will likely be on high alert today after this news breaking, the last thing we want to happen is them tracing this back to you.” Oz explained. Qrow paused for a moment before actually leaving. He had to see James, he had to make sure he was alright. 

As soon as the conversation had ended on the phone, James had managed to shake enough sense into himself to make his way through the tower and outside to the back. 

When himself and Watts were on better terms all those years ago, he remembered the other man telling him about a more secret entrance around the back, and to James’ surprise it was still there. 

He waited outside for Qrow, thankful that the streets were still quiet around this time. Just walking through the tower and taking the quiet halls, he could hear people talking and panicking over the news. 

Salem had said no scandals, not before this big congress hearing, she was going to be furious. Just the thought made James’ heart sink with dread. He’d seen Salem in good moods, and he’d seen her in bad, that’s exactly why he was afraid. 

“James.” A voice spoke, causing him to look up. Qrow was here. God knows how he managed to get here so fast, but he was  _ here _ . Without hesitation James pulled the other man into a tight hug, Qrow quickly returning it. 

“It’s alright, I’m here now.” James heard Qrow speak gently as the man stroked the back of his hair. It was so comforting in a way he’d never experienced before, it made his heart pound in his chest. After a few moments he pulled back, his hands still resting on Qrow’s arms as he looked back to the other’s eyes.

“Thank you.” James spoke genuinely. As Qrow looked back to him, he could see that the other man was shaken, and that only brought in a new wave of guilt. Guilt for being the one to leak Compound G in the first place, and guilt for even being prepared to use James in the first place. 

Looking up and down the street before back to James, Qrow spoke once more. “Why don't we go inside, we can talk there.” He said, hand taking James’. 

He nodded gently in response, and began leading Qrow into the building. As they got to the more populated halls of the building, James let his hand slip out of the other mans, something Qrow definitely noticed but didn't blame him for. 

Soon enough they got to James’ apartment, Qrow looking around it with wide eyes. It was honestly everything you could ever need in a place, which made him wonder even more why James had been spending so much time at Qrow’s. 

Once the door shut behind them, James could feel himself crumbling again as he heard the news on the TV. Qrow watched as James began to hunch in on himself, noticing it was from the news. He slowly moved James over to the couch, sitting him down before turning off the TV, which James was thankful for. 

As silence filled the large room, Qrow looked over James’ face. He looked as shaken as he sounded on the phone and that only filled him with more worry.

“James, talk to me.” Qrow spoke softly, moving his hand to take the other man’s once more. James looked down to their two hands, Qrow’s warmth almost melding with the cool of his metal. 

“It was almost easier to accept, thinking that I got these powers by chance.” James slowly spoke, eyes remaining on their joined hands. “I’ve never been a religious man, but believing there was a higher power that chose me was so much better than this. To know that my father did this to me-” James stopped himself, sensing he was only getting angry and upset. 

“I’m so sorry, James.” Qrow spoke softly, unable to stop that guilt from eating away at him. Was this really the outcome he wanted from all of this? James did look up then, gazing to Qrow’s face. 

“Why are you sorry?” He asked in a softer tone now. “This must be hard for you too?” He asked. Qrow had spoken about his family before, but never his upbringing, so James wasn't sure how this affected the other man. He remembered how bitterly Qrow had spoken about his powers too, on the first night they’d met, and he hadn’t brought them up since. 

Qrow shrugged as James asked this, thinking for a moment before opening his mouth. “Me and my sister were brought up in the care system.” Qrow admitted. “We’re twins, so I didn't think much of it that we both had powers, but hearing about this Compound G thing, stuff's starting to make a lot more sense.” He said, trying not to talk about Raven too much. 

Qrow knew that James worked alongside Raven, and by speaking about a lot of this stuff could blow his cover if James managed to connect a few dots. 

Qrow tried to speak from his own experience from when he’d first found out about Compound G a few years ago. When Pietro had explained it to him, he had not believed the other man. He couldn't believe a secret like that could have stayed hidden for so long, yet here they were. 

“I’m sorry, Qrow.” James said softly, snapping him out of his train of thought. “Do you think the home you were in had something to do with it?” James asked almost hesitantly. Qrow nodded in response.

“I don’t doubt it. It wasn't exactly the most moral of places. I wouldn't put it past them to take the cash at the expense of a few kids.” He said bitterly. Hearing that made James think of his own father once more. How much money had he received for what he allowed to happen to him. 

“How could people just let this happen?” James wondered aloud. “How didn't I know sooner? Am I the only one in The Seven who didn't know?” He sighed after asking that, looking down once more. 

Seeing James beat himself up over this only made Qrow feel worse. To answer his question from earlier; no, this wasn't what Qrow wanted. In his anger, in wanting to make Salem and Grimm pay, he hadn't considered the other people that would be hurt over this. 

“I think whoever managed to get this out there just wanted the world to know.” Qrow spoke hesitantly. “Maybe it's for the best that there's no more lies.” He continued and immediately felt bad for his choice of words.  _ Hypocrisy and irony all at the same time, very smooth _ , he thought to himself. 

James wasn't sure about that. If Salem had been keeping this away from him, who could tell what other secrets she’s been hiding, and worse ones than this. 

“I don’t know what to think.” James admitted, finally looking back to Qrow, almost as if to find some guidance. Qrow could sense this, and he wanted to help James, more than anything in this moment, but he felt something pecking at him, telling him this was wrong. 

Qrow hadn't felt that in a long time. 

He quickly composed himself and looked back to James firmly now. 

“Why did you join The Seven in the first place?” Qrow asked the other man, raising his eyebrows at him.

“I thought my time was better spent helping people.” James answered honestly. “Since I had these ‘gifts’, I thought I should at least use them.” 

Hearing that threw Qrow off even more. The answer was so  _ James, _ and everything he’d come to expect of the man he’d gotten to know over the last few weeks, and nothing like the man he’d expected James to be beforehand.

“And does that change depending on if you were born a supe or became a supe later?” Qrow asked, hoping James was catching onto what he was saying. James seemed to soften more at that question, and the man shook his head.

“No, it doesn't.” He said softly. That made Qrow crack a small smile and give James a knowing look. 

“You’re a good man, James, and personally I think that whether you were a supe or not, you’d have found a way to help people.” Qrow spoke honestly, smiling more as he managed to get a small smile out of the other man. 

“Thank you, Qrow.” James said once more, appreciating the other man even coming here right now. “I really mean it. I’ve never really had anyone care the way you have. You're the only person I’ve shown myself to who hasn't-”  _ left _ . James stopped himself, the rest not needing to be said. That made Qrows heart ache. 

James deserved the world, and Qrow wouldn't have even been here if he had not intended to use the man for his own gain in the first place. He looked down to their hands again, Qrow’s other hand moving to place over their two. He thought about James’ words for a moment before deciding to speak from his heart.

“I know that your life is complicated, but I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you, and I wouldn't mind if we keep doing it.” He said, slowly brushing his thumb over James’ knuckles. 

“I aren't good at these things, Jim. Talking about this is hard, but I think what I’m trying to say is, maybe we could give this a real go?” Qrow asked, the words practically tumbled out of his mouth before he could think. 

He hasn't dated since…  _ before _ . It had been over fifteen years now, but maybe it was time to finally move on. Could he really have a normal life away from working with Oz? Well, as normal as a life would be dating James. Qrow hadn't really considered it before. He’d been so caught up in vengeance, in getting justice, he’d never slowed down long enough to see that maybe he was wasting his life fighting a fight that couldn't be won. 

James stared back to Qrow, stunned by what he was saying. Qrow really wanted to date him? 

“Are you serious?” James asked him, thinking this must be some kind of joke, or he was missing the point. Qrow blinked a few times before letting out a huff of a laugh.

“Yeah? I wouldn't have said it otherwise.” Qrow spoke, a small smirk coming to his face now. Him and James were far too clueless when it came to this, Qrow was now only realising. Soon enough, James returned the same smile, then he was meeting Qrow half way for a tender kiss. 

Both mens worries seemed to dissipate as they kissed, this being exactly what the two of them needed; each other.

As they pulled away from one another, Qrow grinned back to the other man. With one hand he brushed his fingers over James’ jaw, feeling the stubble which had started to grow. 

“I’m liking this.” He said, eyes flickering from James’ jaw to the others gaze. James felt his cheeks heat slightly in response and he let a small chuckle leave his mouth.

“Yeah? Let’s see how long I can get it before I’m told to shave.” James replied with a satisfied smile of his own. 

“Something tells me Grimm has more on their plate to deal with at the moment than The General’s facial hair.” Qrow joked, getting more comfortable on the couch now. He leaned into it, resting his arms along the back as he propped up his feet. James laughed at that too, feeling significantly better after having this talk with Qrow.

“If that’s the case, maybe I’ll be able to get a few days of peace.” James spoke, relaxing closer to the other man. Qrow gave James a glance as he said this, a thought coming into his head.

“Yeah? Well if we aren't going to be bothered today, maybe I can actually spend the day at your place for a change?” Qrow said, grinning once more. The thought of having Qrow in the tower still made him nervous, but James was almost certain he wasn't going to be disturbed for the day. 

“I’d like that.” James replied happily, wrapping his arm around Qrow to pull him closer. “We can have a nice day, I'll cook for us later, if you’d like that?” He asked. Qrow raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You can cook?” He asked. “I would have thought you got all your meals made for you in here?” James let out a small laugh at that, shaking his head.

“Yes, I can cook.” James answered. “And I much rather prefer my own cooking over that processed stuff they serve downstairs.” Qrow laughed at that, grin remaining on his face. 

“Well alright, guess we can have our first real date tonight if you’re making dinner.” Qrow spoke, half teasingly, half genuine. James’ heart started beating a lot faster as Qrow said the word ‘date’, but he only smiled more.

“I’ll make sure I make us something good then.” James replied, taking Qrow’s hand into his once more. Despite how the day had started, James had faith that today would be a good one.

And it was. James was able to forget about the news for the most part as himself and Qrow talked for what was hours on end. He laughed as Qrow told stories about his brother-in-law, Taiyang, and his nieces, about how they would often cause trouble together. James could imagine Qrow being a good uncle. 

James cooked them dinner as planned, and it had been satisfying to see Qrow actually enjoy his food. He never got the opportunity to cook for other people, so this was nice. They talked through dinner too, mostly about how the two of them seemed to be dating novices, especially in recent years anyways. 

That made Qrow think. He wasn't sure exactly when James had got his prosthetics, but had the man not bothered with dating since then? He couldn't comprehend how difficult that must have been for James. To feel that he couldn't date just because of his body, it made Qrow furious at the world.

When they laid in bed that night, in James’  _ large _ bed, Qrow couldn't stop his mind from thinking about that. 

“James.” Qrow started quietly. He was resting his head against the man’s chest, one hand tracing shapes onto James’ metal side. James hummed gently as Qrow said his name, turning his head slightly to look at the other man. 

“How did you get your prosthetics, if you don't mind me asking?” Qrow questioned, biting his lip the moment after, wondering if he’d overstepped. He felt James tense underneath him and immediately regretted asking.

“Myself and Watts were on a call.” James started, taking a pause to collect himself before starting to tell the story. “There was a fire at a hospital, they needed us for evacuation, get everyone out before the building came down.” 

Qrow listened closely, feeling his throat tighten at the mention of a hospital. He’d never liked the places, not after…

“The hospital was crumbling faster than we could have imagined, but there were still so many people inside, so I kept going back.” James explained. “I remember Watts telling me that we had to leave. I fought him, told him I wasn't going to just let people die, and he told me that we didn’t have to die with them.” He needed a moment of pause after that, taking in another deep breath.

“I didn't listen to him, I went back and was in the building when it collapsed. I should have died, I would have died if it wasn't for that Compound G.” James said almost bitterly. “Though it didn't come without a price. I lost pretty much half of my body trying to be a hero.” James said with a sigh. 

Qrow felt an ache in his chest for James. He’d risked his own life, done something so selfless, that had nearly cost him his life. Qrow opened his mouth to reply, only to stop when something seemed to click in his mind.

“How long ago was this?” Qrow asked, slowly sitting up in bed now to look down to James. Qrow’s expression darkened, like something had dawned on him. James sat up himself at the serious expression on the other man's face.

“About fifteen years ago.” He answered, worried he’d said something to upset him. “Qrow, what’s wrong?” James asked. 

“What hospital?” Qrow asked quickly, barely letting James get his question out. James was taken aback by the others sudden change in demeanour and was confused as to what was going on.

“Beacon Infirmary.” James answered hesitantly. 

Qrow felt the air leave his lungs and his chest tighten. He felt like he could scream, or faint, as what he thought was the truth came tumbling down. James looked to the other man helplessly, trying to piece together what was happening. He tried to take Qrow’s hand, only for the other man to snatch it away from him. 

“Qrow, please talk to me.” James almost begged, watching as Qrow shook his head before standing. 

“I’ve got to go.” Qrow spoke in a cold voice, turning his back to the man on the bed. James didn't know what to say as the other man headed out of his bedroom. He got up quickly, wanting to follow Qrow, but when he got through to the living room, the door hadn't been opened, but the window had, and James could put the pieces together to figure out how Qrow had left. 

  
He’d  _ left _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! A little but of a cliffhanger for this chapter, just call me Rooster Teeth lmao
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter Five - Sharp Blades and Sharper Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow confronts Oz about what has been kept from him and has a confrontation with another member of The Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter:
> 
> There is some bloody violence.  
> There is also talk of sharp knives and being cut by said knives.  
> Adam is also a creepy asshole who likes young girls.

Qrow had gotten out of there as fast as he could, before he’d broken down in front of James. He’d quickly lept from the window and took on his crow form, beginning to fly through the air.

He needed to see Ozpin, now. 

Qrow stormed through the front of the store, not stopping to look at Jaune as the confused teen watched him. He burst through the door to the base, Glynda jumping at the sudden entry. Anger clouded Qrow’s vision as he looked around, eyes falling on the woman. 

“Where the hell is he?” He practically growled out. Glynda quickly got out of her seat, seeing the anger radiating off of Qrow in waves. Before she could speak, Ozpin was stepping out of his office, and Qrow was already charging over to him.

“ _ You _ .” He snarled, grabbing Ozpin by the front of his shirt and shoved the older man against the wall harshly. “You liar!” 

Before Qrow was able to do any real damage, Glynda was pulling him off the other man, but there was still fury burning in Qrow’s eyes.

“You told me it was her that day. You said it was Salem who let the hospital fall.” Qrow spoke accusingly, feeling tears burn at the corners of his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Qrow growled once more.

“Say something!” He bawled, hands now shaking at his side. Ozpin looked back at Qrow, clearly shaken himself by the man's outburst. With a sigh, Ozpin began to speak.

“Perhaps I left out a few details of the events which took place that day, but I needed you to be focused.” The older man tried to justify, only proving to make Qrow all the more enraged. 

“No, you lied to me, to made me hate her as much as you do so you could use me.” Qrow spat back, the only thing stopping him from lashing out on the man in front of him was Glynda’s hand on his shoulder. 

“It was never my intention to-” Ozpin started before Qrow cut him off, shrugging Glynda off of him.

“Never your intention to what? To have me find out?” He snapped. “You made me think what I was doing was to get justice for what happened, but all you've done is wasted fifteen years of my life that I could have spent with my brother,  _ with my nieces _ , helping them heal.” Tears spilled down Qrow’s cheeks freely now, voice wavering as he spoke. 

“B-but you were helping them, getting justice for-” Qrow didn't let the man finish as his fist connected with Ozpin’s jaw, sending the man to the floor. As he took two steps closer, Glynda stopped him once more, gentle hands holding him back. 

“Qrow, don’t.” She warned him with a stern voice, but when Qrow looked in her eyes, all he saw was sympathy. He slowly calmed himself down, turning his head back to Oz once more.

“Meeting you was the worst mistake of my life.” Qrow spoke dejectedly before turning to leave. 

He walked out of the base, out of the store and stood there in the street. It was raining now, and the water quickly soaked through his clothes and hair. He wasn't sure how long he’d stood there for, but he was sure now more than anything, he needed a drink. 

-

A month seemed to pass quickly when you drank away every day. Qrow found himself sitting in a bar more often than not, trying to forget what had happened with Ozpin. 

It had been strange at first, not going to see Oz everyday, not finding out if they had new work for him. Now he fell back into his old way of life, before Ozpin found him, after Beacon fell. He drank.

Everyday James had texted him, begging him to call. At this point, Qrow couldn't bring himself to read them. He couldn't face James, not after what he did to him, not after how he’d treated him without the other man even knowing. 

It was getting late. He’d already drank a hell of a lot, even for a supe, and found himself staggering slightly as he walked out of the bar. The cool air of the night steadied him as he began to walk down the street, heading back to his apartment. The streets were dark, only lit by dim street lights which didn't help Qrow in his intoxicated state. 

He felt himself pause as he passed an alley, hearing small whimpers and hushed voices. With squinted eyes, Qrow made out the figures. One of them was a young girl, maybe seventeen. She was slim and tall, with long dark hair, pinned against the wall by a larger man, a man Qrow knew well; Adam Taurus. 

As soon as Qrow recognised him, he started storming down the alley with re-lit fury in his gut. 

“Hey, asshole.” Qrow spoke, both people looking over to him as he did. In the moment of distraction, the young girl quickly escaped from the man's grasp and went off running down the alley. Adam looked after the girl before his gaze snapped back to Qrow with an angry expression.

“Do you know who the hell I am?” He asked, taking threatening steps toward Qrow, the other man happily meeting him halfway. Qrow had desperately needed to blow off steam, and punching some holes through Taurus sounded pretty inviting right now.

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Qrow replied, words slurring slightly. He was gearing up for a fight. It had been a while since Qrow had actually fought anyone, but right now he felt like he needed it. 

“Then you should know better then to get involved in my business” Adam snapped back. Qrow’s own face turned into an angry sneer then, lurring toward the other man.

“Someone should get involved with your business when it involves little girls.” Qrow spoke, the disgust clear in his voice. “You big Seven members think you can get away with whatever the fuck you want, well not tonight.” 

A low laugh left Adam’s mouth at that as he looked Qrow up and down. 

“I really don’t think you do know who I am.” Adam spoke cockily, hand resting on the hilt of his katana in its sheath. “If you did, you’d know not to pick a fight with me, old man.” Qrow clenched his hands into fists, eyes staring daggers through the other. 

“You don’t know me either.” He spoke darkly. “But you will.” With that, Qrow shrank the distance between them and unleashed a hard right hand blow to the other man's face. Adam certainly wasn't as fragile as Ozpin, and his head only snapped to the side as the fist connected with his jaw.

Qrow did not allow the other man time to think as he continued to rain down attack after attack. Another punch to the face, one in the gut, not allowing Adam even the chance to strike back. When he saw the man going for his katana, Qrow was quick to kick the blade from the man's hand, watching as it skidded across the ground.

With a firm hand, Qrow wrapped it around Adam’s throat, pinning him against the wall. 

“Thought I was going to let you use your little party trick, huh?” Qrow spoke with a smirk now, reaching for the white mask covering Adam’s face. If he was going to do some real damage, he wanted to be able to look the bastard in the eyes.

Before he had the chance to remove it, he recoiled as Adam quickly spat in the other’s eyes. This gave The Seven member enough of a chance to fight back now, and fight back he did. 

The first punch was a solid blow to Qrow’s stomach which knocked him down to the ground. The punch was hard, far harder than one Qrow could throw, and he began to think perhaps he was outmatch, especially with how intoxicated he was right now. The next was a hard kick to the gut which left the older man gasping for hair. 

“You think I need my sword to kick the shit out of you?” Adam spoke, his own voice full of venom now. With a kick to the side, he flipped Qrow over onto his back before raining punches down across his face like fire. 

Qrow felt his nose go first, it hadn't been the first time he’d broken that. He wasn't sure if it was the blood from his nose or from his mouth, but the familiar taste of metallic was enough to start ringing alarm bells. 

When Adam finally relented and stood tall above Qrow, the older man coughed, thick blood slipping past his lips. Adam recovered his sword from the ground and slowly stalked back over to Qrow. 

“You know, this blade is the sharpest on the planet.” He began to speak, eyes watching the prone man on the floor. “It’s so sharp that I could make thousands of cuts all over your body before you’d even had the chance to bleed out.” That elicited a weak laugh from Qrow followed by more spluttered coughing. 

“Even that wouldn't be as painful as listening to you talk.” He retorted with a bloody smirk. Adam’s frown only deepened as he took his blade and pressed the tip against Qrow's left shoulder. The older man hissed with pain as the blade broke skin.

“I’ve seen people like you before.” Adam started, continuing to press the sword through Qrow’s shoulder agonisingly slowly. “Talk’s big, but really they're nothing. You have nothing.” A louder cry of pain came from Qrow's mouth as the blade went deeper with a sudden press. 

“You’re weak. You’re nothing.” Adam spoke lowly as he finished pushing the blade as far as it would go. Qrow panted in pain as he struggled to breath through it. He watched with blurred eyes as Adam stood above him once more, leaving him pinned to the ground by the supes blade. 

He felt a hand rummaging through his pocket, slowly realising Adam had gone for his wallet. He heard the man above him chuckle gently. 

“Qrow Branwen.” He spoke, looking at the man's ID before throwing it aside. “Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to give your family a nice payoff for their loss.” Adam spoke with a smirk.

At that moment, Qrow could only think about his nieces and Tai. He hadn't seen them in so long, maybe they would be better off with him gone and with a good sum of money. At least then they’d be well looked after, better than what Qrow ever did for them. 

“Who are these?” Adam’s voice was malicious as he showed the photo in Qrow’s wallet to the man on the floor. Despite his blurred vision, Qrow could make out the mess of yellow and red and knew immediately it was his photo of Ruby and Yang. A new anger relit the fire in Qrow as he growled at the other man. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch them.” He tried to move, but that only elicited a grunt of pain from his shoulder. Adam laughed more at that, looking down to the photo.

“Ohh, I’ll do a lot more than  _ touch _ .” 

That was more than Qrow could take before he saw red. With newfound determination, he clutched the hilt of the katana with his right hand before ripping it out with a cry of agony. Adam looked, shock written on his face, though there wasn't time to react. 

With one single strong blow, Qrow sliced across Adam’s stomach with the sharp blade. A gasp left the supes mouth as his hands came to clutch where he’d been struck. With shaky feet, he took a few steps back before falling to the floor. Qrow watched as this happened, falling back down to his own knees with a weak grunt.

He let go of the blade, it falling to the floor with a clatter. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed out, looking at Adam’s body, now unmoving. On shaky legs, he managed to pull himself up to his feet with the help of the wall. As he stumbled over to the prone body on the floor, he bent down to retrieve the wallet, it now covered in blood. 

Qrow looked over the man who had nearly killed him moments ago, checking that he was in fact dead. He was.

_ What had he done?  _

He had to get out of here, he needed help. There was Ozpin, but even if he was on death's door, Qrow wouldn't come crawling back to him. Glynda could help, but he wasn't sure he’d be able to take her scolding in the state he was in now. There was James.  _ James _ . 

Qrow wanted to see him so badly, now more than ever, he needed him. With a shaky hand, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. It was an almost instant answer, practically as soon as he’d pressed call, like James had been waiting by the phone. 

“Qrow.” James' excited and worried voice spoke. 

“Hey, Jim.” He answered back. His voice was breathless, it being painfully obvious he was hurt. 

“Are you okay?” The other man asked, the worry coming through even more now. “Where are you? Are you hurt? Where have you been?” All these questions came tumbling out of James' mouth before he could stop them. He had every right to be worried and upset, he hadn't heard a thing for weeks. 

“I need you, please.” Qrow’s voice finally broke on the last word. He felt the burning of tears in his eyes.

“Alright, where are you? I’ll come and get you now.” James spoke, trying to be calm for Qrow. He remembered when Qrow had been there for him, when the news about Compound G had come out. He wanted to be here for Qrow now, no matter what he was going though, even if James didn't know what it was. 

“Vale Street.” Qrow answered, managing to get that out. 

“I’ll be there as fast as I can, ok?” He asked the other man, a small ‘yeah’ leaving Qrow’s mouth in response. “Stay where you are.” James told him before hanging up the phone and heading out of the tower to his car. 

Qrow walked out of the alley and back onto Vale Street. He looked back a final time to where Adam’s body lay before slowly walking further down the street, to one of the street lamps where James would be able to see him. He leaned against the metal pole, desperately trying to stay on his feet. 

Qrow felt like he was on autopilot. This didn't feel real, what had just happened didn't feel real. One hand covered the wound on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't serious, at least not at the moment, but he could do with losing as little blood as possible. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he saw the approaching headlights of a car. 

It slowed as it got closer, Qrow’s eyes blurring once more. The car stopped near him, a man, James, got out of it.

“Qrow.” James’ voice spoke, the man approaching him quickly till he saw the state Qrow was in. His grey shirt and face were covered in blood and the man was shaking, either from the cold or shock. James’ face fell. _W_ _hat had happened?_

When Qrow moved away from the streetlamp to try and walk towards James, he stumbled, thankfully the other man caught him in time. James didn't care about getting blood on his own shirt, not right now. 

He supported Qrow's weight, helping him to the car before putting him into the passenger's seat. He quickly got into the drivers side and flicked the light on to get a better look at Qrow’s injuries. His eyes scanned over the man's face and his body, stopping on the deep wound on his shoulder. 

“I need to get you to a hospital.” James spoke firmly, only for Qrow’s eyes to widen. 

“No.” He choked out. “No hospital. No Grimm tower, you need to take me back to my apartment.” He said, turning his head to the side to face James. He wanted to protest, but in this situation where he knew he was missing important parts of information, James began to drive to Qrow’s. 

The drive was tense to say the least. James had so many questions, questions he knew Qrow wasn't in the state to answer right now. 

When they arrived, James helped Qrow out of the car, and with a bit of difficulty up to his apartment. Once inside, he helped the man down onto the couch. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” James asked him, not prepared to leave Qrow like this on his own. 

“In the bathroom, under the sink.” Qrow answered, resting his head back against the couch. His whole body felt like it was throbbing painfully, he wasn't sure what much James could do for him. He hadn't even noticed the other man leave till he was back by his side with the kit. 

“We need to get your shirt off.” James said, expecting a sarcastic quip of some kind, but only got more worried when Qrow didn't say one. Without resistance, he let James help him with the shirt, Qrow wincing as he had to get it off of his shoulder. 

James’ eyes widened as he saw the wound, turning his shocked expression up to Qrow. 

“What the hell did that?” He asked, quickly getting things out the kit to begin cleaning it. 

“A katana, I think.” Qrow answered which only made James even more shocked. Who was attacking people with katanas in the street? 

Qrow tried to relax as James cleaned his wound, but small winces of pain managed to escape his lips. When it was cleaner, James was able to get a better look at the wound. 

“It looks like a clean cut, which means it can do without stitches for now, but it will need them.” James told him firmly. He was more than willing to drag Qrow’s ass to hospital if the man tried to fight him on it. With a sigh, Qrow just nodded his head.

James fixed up his shoulder, wrapping it in many bandages. He then moved to Qrow’s face, unable to not notice the closeness of the two of them as he cleaned the other up. His hand gently held the back of Qrow’s head as he whipped the blood away from the man's nose, something oddly tender coming from the moment. 

Qrow’s eyes which were previously unfocused, slowly began to find James’ blue ones. He felt comforted to have James back again, but it only proved to remind him of what he’d done and the things he’d yet to tell the other man. 

When the job was done, Qrow looked significantly better. James packed up the kit in silence, only looking to Qrow when he was done. 

“You’ve been drinking.” James spoke matter of factly. “I could smell it on your breath. Is that why you’re in this state?” He asked. His tone wasn’t angry, more annoyed and above anything worried.

“One of many reasons, yeah.” Qrow answered honestly. James sighed and shook his head, looking away for a moment. 

“Why didn't you call or text? Why have you been ignoring me?” James asked, voice getting more desperate. “And what the hell happened when we last saw each other? Why did you run off like that?” He looked back to Qrow now, sadness in his eyes. Qrow knew he had to tell James, he had to tell the man everything. 

Qrow slowly sat up on the couch with a wince and turned to face James more, the other man doing the same. With a shaky breath, he began to speak. 

“I was supposed to be at the hospital the day it fell. I’ve told you about my sister, and my brother-in-law, Tai. Well, I didn't tell you about the third person in their relationship; Summer.” Qrow spoke, eyes going distant as he spoke her name. “At the time, Summer was pregnant with my soon to be niece, we were all supposed to be at the hospital.” Qrow looked down as he said that, shame filling his chest.

“Why weren't you?” James' gentle voice asked. 

“At the time I was a recovering alcoholic.” He admitted, it hurting even more now with how much he’d drank that night. “Just before Summer went into labour I relapsed, no one could find me or get into contact, so Raven came looking for me.” Qrow explained. James frowned, confused.

“Raven?” He asked. Qrow’s eyes went wide at his slip up, but he knew he needed to get everything off of his chest now anyways. 

“Raven is my sister.” He answered, lifting his head to look back at James now. Things started to make sense, why Raven’s eyes had seemed so familiar to him, why Raven’s and Qrow’s powers were so similar. 

“Raven came looking for you?” James asked, egging for Qrow to continue his story. 

“Yeah, and when she found me it was already too late. The hospital was down, our family was trapped in the rubble.” Qrow spoke, his voice dull. “Thankfully Tai and Yang got out of there with Ruby who had just been born. Yang lost her arm, but it could have been so much worse.” James knew the answer, but he still asked.

“Summer?” He asked quietly, looking to Qrow who now had tears in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and shook his head. James slowly moved his hand, carefully taking Qrow's. He remembered the last time he’d tried that, when Qrow had snatched it away, but this time he just clung to it, like he was going to lose it at any moment. 

“It tore our family apart, James. Raven ran, joined The Seven of all people.” Qrow spoke like a member wasn't sitting right beside him. “No matter how much I would say it was my fault, Tai always told me it wasn't. When I told him I was going to leave to make things right, he begged me to stay. I wish I had.” James watched Qrow, a sympathetic look on his face. 

“I should have been there that day, me and Raven both should have been, but she wasn't because of me.” Qrow spoke bitterly. James kept his hand firmly in Qrow’s, giving it a small squeeze as he spoke.

“You couldn't have known.” He said softly. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I wish I could believe that.” Qrow spoke sadly. “I just wanted to make up for what I did, get some justice for Summer and my family.” 

“What justice, Qrow?” James asked, watching as Qrow’s expression changed through anger and then sadness once more.

“A year after Summer’s death, I was approached by a man called Ozpin. He told me that the hospital came down that day because of Salem, and that he had a group of people working on keeping The Seven and Grimm in line, and that I could be a good help to him.” Qrow explained. 

“I accepted. I was so eager to just do some good, I was blinded to everything else.” He said almost in a whisper. He had to work himself up to say the next part, but Qrow finally came out with it. “It was us who leaked Compound G.” 

James slowly slipped his hand from Qrow as he said this, a hurt look coming to his face. Qrow almost flinched at the loss of James’ touch but kept himself steady. James was quick to start filling in the pieces and he wasn't liking where this was going. 

“Where do I fall into this?” He asked, all gentleness which was previously there now gone. Qrow lowered his head in shame, unable to look James in the eye. 

“The night we met, I followed you into that bar with the intention of getting information out of you.” Qrow spoke honestly. James felt his heart break at that. 

“You slept with me because you wanted to get close, right?” James asked in an accusatory tone. “Of course it was, why would anyone get close to me otherwise.” He spoke bitterly before standing from the couch. 

“James I-” Qrow started before the other man cut him off.

“No.” He said firmly, looking Qrow dead in the eyes now. “You do not get to tell me that any of that was real. You cannot play with people's hearts like that, no matter how evil you think they may be.” James spoke, shaking his head. He was about to leave before stopping at the door. 

“Salem is bad, but you're not without fault either.” Those were James’ final words before he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that may need a bit of explaining:
> 
> James goes by the name 'The General' while acting as a hero. His super skill set is basically super strength as well as having half of his body made of metal. 
> 
> James is working in a group of Superheroes, run by Salem. The group is called 'The Seven'. The company that runs 'The Seven' is 'Grimm', which is also run by Salem. 
> 
> Also guys, I've never written smut before so this was very new to me. I was a little worried about posting it but I think it came out okay in the end. 
> 
> Some little easter eggs:
> 
> Did I really subtly reference 'In the Public Eye' ("was James not happy in the public eye?") and 'You, Me and Everyone in Between' ("and everything in between") by LacePendragon in this fic? Kinda. I consider them to be two of the best Ironqrow fics on the platform and I'd highly suggest you go and read them.


End file.
